Yours
by TyyTyy
Summary: Sasuke will never regret signing a contract with the succubus Sakura, who really has a way with him. Written for SSM 19 day 31. Free prompt. Art by Freshtoxinn.


SSM 19 day 31

Free prompt

...

"Strip for me."

The voice spoken to him was that of his succubus, her name was Sakura and they'd been in a contract with one another for just over a year now. Sasuke much preferred her over dealing with a human woman and had learned how to cope with her in their time together. She was always there, even if he couldn't see her and if he pleased her, she would show herself to him. Whether he could see her or not though, he could always feel and see her, just like he could now. She was watching him, waiting for him to obey the order she'd given him, and he did so slowly.

When she wanted him, he didn't have much choice in denying her—not that he would, Sasuke wanted her just as often as she wanted him. He'd grown used to the way things were now, so he didn't feel awkward as he peeled his clothes off in his room, seemingly alone though that was far from the case. Sakura hummed in approval once he stood fully naked and then he felt her presence enveloping his body whole. It was warm, addicting and always so arousing.

"I want to see you." He told her honestly, hoping she would give him this. She could get him off intensely without him seeing her, but he felt so much closer to her when her physical body was with him.

"Will you behave?"

Sasuke nodded quickly even if he wasn't so sure. "Yes." He rasped, her energy already having him hot all over.

He knew she wouldn't believe him, but he was so glad when she gave him what he wanted and showed herself for him. She was naked, as she always was when he saw her--having not the slightest bit of shame in her body. Not that she had any reason to, she was perfect. She was his. And he was hers.

Once she closed the distance between them, Sasuke's arms wound around her petite frame, pulling her flush against himself. Sakura clicked her tongue but didn't chide him. He pleased her too well for her to be angry at him. She was never angry with him.

Sakura allowed Sasuke to carry her to his bed. She allowed him to lower her onto it. She even allowed him to touch her freely, because it heightened his desire to heights so glorious, Sakura's body would quake from the euphoria it gave her.

When he reached his peak and was desperate to have her, she took over, flipping him on his back and grinding down on him forcefully. Sasuke grunted and bit his lip, knowing better than to complain. She would make it good for him.

She always did.

Sasuke wanted nothing more than to beg her not to tease him, but it would do no good. He'd learned this the hard way. She could do things to him—make him feel things that he didn't know were possible. So he submitted to her. Because he loved every second of it.

Just as he expected, Sakura made no move to take him right away. She was fond of trailing her claw like nails over his body, nipping him with her sharp teeth, and licking and kissing every inch of his body. Before she ever let him inside of her, he was always breathless and so hard his cock ached for her.

When she finally did take him, she lowered herself down on him with one swift movement, swallowing him up and leaving him trembling on his bed. Her presence alone prevented him from moving, when Sakura got aroused, her aura alone was suffocating, but only in the best of ways.

His length throbbed within her wet heat that encased him so perfectly. He groaned at the feel of her, and at the fact that she would torment him. She wouldn't let him come until she was ready, until she'd fed off of his need enough. Until she was already so close to satisfaction that having him come left her overwhelmed. That's what he wanted. He wanted her fulfilled. So then she was dazed with lust and vulnerable enough to allow him to do as he wished.

She moved like the goddess she was, rolling her hips in the most sensual fashion. The build up was steady, but painfully slow. She knew just how to drag it out. Her complexion changed, skin turning pink and lips turning so, so red from how she bit them to muffle her own sweet moans.

She was gorgeous.

She was perfect.

She was his.

Eventually, it happened. Sakura could take no more and she was too eager for his release—for it would be just as wonderful for her. She rocked more strongly, nails digging into his chest as she let out the familiar cry he always waited for. It was so erotic that even if he wasn't in the midst of coming, it would have pulled the orgasm right out of him.

He could only grip the sheets as a means to ground himself as the breathtaking and earth shattering sensation of relief washed over him. She never stopped until it was long over. Until she deemed him finished. Then she breathed in elation, her pleasure showing clearly in her green eyes, and in her smile. She laid on top of him and finally being able to move, Sasuke wound his arms around her petite frame.

There would be maybe half an hour that they would bask in the aftermath before she disappeared physically. He would enjoy every second. He always did make the most of their time together. It was anything but ordinary, however it was just right for Sasuke.

…

Sometimes things weren't so simple. Sakura could be many things and one of her most intolerable emotions was jealousy. She could be far more jealous than the average woman and had gotten Sasuke into quite a few situations over the course of their arrangement. It could happen in the strangest of times.

The worst of times.

Sasuke could be in class working on a project with an assigned partner, or even just walking down the street. She followed him everywhere, his little spirit demon. He was crazy about her, but she drove him crazy. He wasn't stupid and Sasuke preferred to steer clear of the female population entirely, especially knowing how much Sakura despised when girls flirted with him. But he couldn't avoid them completely.

Today it happened in the park, a place Sasuke visited once a week on Sunday. It was a calming place that he thoroughly enjoyed and normally, he didn't have anything to worry about. That wouldn't be the case today, he knew he was in for it whenever he spotted a group of girls walking in his direction.

Sasuke turned aside, walking just off the pathway and sighing. He could feel Sakura all around him, he knew she was just waiting on him to slip up and get himself in a situation. Even if it was never his fault. When Sakura's presence became thicker and it felt as if her arms were around him, he knew that he was being approached. She always got more clingy in those moments.

"Hey, do I know you?" One of the girls asked and Sasuke rolled his eyes before turning to face them.

"No." He quipped, swallowing hard as the sensation of something hot and smooth on his neck cane out of nowhere. It was Sakura of course.

"You're really kinda beautiful." The same girl spoke bravely and Sasuke hissed at the feeling of being bitten on his neck.

"Not interested." He ground out and the girl didn't falter in the slightest.

"Are you okay?" She asked then and Sasuke's breath hitched.

It was suddenly hot around his groin and he was about to be in a real situation right in the middle of the park. He ignored the girl and her friends, quickly dashing off. By the time he made it to the denser part of the park, where he was around nothing but trees, Sakura was in physical form. She stood bare before him, a look of anger flaring in her pretty green eyes.

For her to show herself, he knew she was about to take her frustrations out on him. She was about to drain him dry, right there in the park and Sasuke wouldn't dare fight her. Not like he had a choice in the matter anyway. Though even if he did, he wouldn't deny her. Even then and there. He wanted it.

Not daring to utter a word considering her current mood, Sasuke just stood still and waited for her to make a move. It seemed like forever passed with her staring him down and with each passing second, the air around them got hotter and hotter. It was enough to have Sasuke wanting to strip right there in the park, but then she tackled him onto the ground, winding him and before he could recover, she had his cock out of his pants and her mouth on it.

It took him a moment to catch his breath for the most part and he sat up enough to watch her, clamping his mouth shut to prevent even the smallest sound from escaping him. This wasn't like her, she'd never gone straight to his cock, never sucked him so quickly, so thoroughly. She wasn't taking her sweet time.

"Sakura," he growled her name through clenched teeth, having never had her work him up so fast before. His face contorted in pleasure and he swallowed a moan.

Sakura's fingers dug into his waist as she went down on him with knowing precision, having him on the verge of bliss within minutes. However, just as he was about to come, she pulled off of him with an icy glare.

"Sakura?" He nearly whimpered, obsidian eyes staring into her emeralds hungrily.

"You belong to me."

Sasuke nodded at her words, well aware of the truth in them. "Yes."

"Only I can have this." She said, wrapping her small hand around his member and stroking him slowly.

"Yes." He agreed quickly, the word coming out in a subtle moan.

She finally took him back into her mouth, unwilling to deny herself even if she wanted to make him suffer. The strain would be too much for her, she needed his release as badly as he needed it. It took her no time at all to have him falling apart for her and it was so intense that he couldn't stop himself from gripping her hair. She growled around his cock but didn't stop sucking him until she'd taken all he had to offer, until he was so sensitive he was pulling her off of him.

Sakura looked as dazed as he, drunk off the fill he gave her. It never failed to amaze him and he was beside himself with bliss, uncaring of their current location. If somebody had spotted him, he didn't give a damn. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered but her.

"I'll have you again once you make it home." She told him before disappearing and Sasuke huffed, face red as he got himself together and left the park.

He wouldn't make her wait for long.


End file.
